


Let it Burn

by MegaRainbowCat



Category: Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars The Force Awakens, Swtfa
Genre: Bending (Avatar), F/M, M/M, Reylo - Freeform, avatar AU, idk - Freeform, not zutara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 14:52:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6989932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegaRainbowCat/pseuds/MegaRainbowCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(All of this happens after the end of the force awakens but...in the avatar univer of course)</p><p> Rey finally found Luke and asked him to train her, but, he refused instantly. Rey was angry because he didn't even give her a proper explanation, still, it wasn't for long that he refused because in her determined hazel eyes he saw someone he once knew.<br/>-<br/>Kylo was scarred. Each time he closed his eyes he saw her piercing his soul with only her bright hazel eyes-He was defeated by a little-scavenger-earth-bender, funny thing is that she didn't even know she was a bender. And still, she kicked his butt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let it Burn

**Author's Note:**

> I know this wasn't the best summary in the world but after a while I will change it!  
> Anyways, I hope you like my fanfic, it's my first time writting something about Reylo but I just had to get it off my chest~

Rey remembered each detail of the battle that she held against Kylo Ren with vivid sentiment. Sometimes when she closed her eyes she can still see the sparks of fire floating in the air, she can smell the smoke burning through the trees and she feel his anger with every failed strike he aimed.  
But, what she could see, feel, and smell the most was earth…As she moved her arms roughly and dodged, entire rocks came bursting from the ground as if they were shielding her.  
Nobody else saw that moment, not even Finn since he was burned recently by Kylo, but she fought with all she got and she won. Even Kylo was shocked, well, even her. Rey didn’t know she was a bender, not until THAT happened.  
The world lost many thing thanks to the first order, now you will be asking ‘Where is the avatar?’ The avatar is dead and the first order won’t wait until the new avatar is fully grown so it can kick their pale asses.

Maybe that’s one of the many reasons that Rey is where she is standing right now; standing in front of the legendary Luke Skywalker. Funny how he was the only son that got the power to bend and he got his mother’s element and not his dad’s, it’s truly funny indeed but Luke didn’t seem bothered by it. On the other hand, Leia was bothered by it not because she wanted to be a bender though, mostly because it was because of her father that her son got such awful ability.  
Luke stared at Rey in silence after she told him that she wanted him to teach her. He simply turned his back and walked back into his hut,  
Rey chased after him raising one arm “Wait!” She screamed still chasing after him but there was no response from Luke apart from that little shrug he did a few seconds ago but after that he didn’t even look back. “Wait!” Still nothing. Luke was already a step away from his ‘door’—even though it was only a dirty piece of cloth.  
“I said WAIT!” Said Rey before stomping the ground and sending a trial of soil rising slightly on the ground until it reached Luke’s ‘door’ and it raised in the shape of a boulder covering his entrance.  
Luke looked back and rolled his eyes. “It’s pretty impressive, but—“Luke shrugged and the boulder sank back into the ground, “it’s not enough.” Luke continued to walk into his hut as Rey followed him inside, he started to rummage through a pile of dirty dishes for something—probably a plate.  
“Why do you refuse to train me?” Rey asked. Luke turned his head towards her and opened his eyes in amazement.  
“You’re alright with what you already know, I guess those basic skills you own can only be sharpened with time and effort but afterwards it’s totally useless for me to teach you something. You should go back to the master that taught you.” Luke said.  
Rey stayed silent and looked away, that was the problem; she didn’t know who taught her or how did she get this bending power. But it made her feel at ease that maybe it would lead to a clue of who her parents were if she could earth bend maybe one of her parents was a bender, only thinking about it made her smile a bit. Luke stared at her yet again but this time he was confused because of the innocent smile that she just made towards the unknown.  
Rey sighed deeply and stared at Luke with her big hazel eyes. Luke felt a current of electricity flow from his head to toes, those eyes felt so distant as well as so familiar.  
He knew that maybe he was hallucinating but he was completely sure that he must’ve seen those same eyes somewhere.

“The thing is that…I don’t quite remember if I ever trained in my life, and I was told by your sister that you could help me so I could kick you nephew’s butt.” Rey said with all the seriousness she got, even though Luke couldn’t help to laugh a bit by the idea of this girl that’s maybe less than a half of what his nephew measures in height, kicking his butt—again.  
-  
Meanwhile, Kylo Ren was staring at his scar in the mirror. He touched it gently and closed his eyes only to find her hazel eyes piercing straight into his, it was stupid how he could lost to a little earth-bender-scavenger girl. More than stupid it was lame, but the scar on his face was what kept him going.  
When the First Order found him on the outsides of the North Water Tribe the first thing that they insisted to heal right away was the deep scar that girl made to him with a sharp rock. Still, Kylo refused even though they insisted.  
They even tried to pin him to the ground and brought a pair of healers as prisoners from the North Water Tribe even if at the end it was them that looked like their faces needed to be healed.

“Kylo,” a trembling voice called him from the other side of the door. He didn’t need to analyze it much before realizing who it was, though it was kind of obvious. It was Hux, knocking the door several times to get Kylo’s attention.  
Kylo moved his index finger gently from the end to the beginning of his scar one last time before answering Hux, “What do you want?” Said Kylo in a bitter tone.  
Hux gulped and shook his head, “Supreme Leader Snoke requires your presence.”  
“I will be there as soon as I can.” Kylo said, but this time all the bitterness in his voice was long gone, it was almost…gentle. Gentle? Kylo Ren couldn’t be gentle, not after all this years of torturing and killing mercilessly. But there was something different, that’s right, it was the girl.  
That scavenger girl made him feel weak, and it was this weakness that one day will end his life.  
Ren stared one last time at the his face in the mirror before walking off the room, this wasn’t the face of someone who could bring himself to feel compassion for anyone, not after killing his own father at least.  
As soon as Kylo stormed-off the bathroom he took his helmet and dashed towards the quarter new quarters where they usually spoke with Snoke. Though it was very damn uncomfortable keeping up with this routine because most of the times the rebels managed to blow up their quarters so they had to be on constant movement.  
Hux was already on the room when Kylo got in, the redheaded man was holding the phone where he could hear Snoke complaining about their actual situation. Putting aside Snoke’s anger, Hux’s face was priceless. It wasn’t until that day that Kylo discovered that Hux could get any paler.  
The redhead started to tremble again, “Of course Supreme Leader. Yes, I will.” Hux handed Kylo the phone then sighed in relief.  
“Kylo?” Snoke’s voice was deep and yet it was way calmer and lower than when he was talking with Hux—Hux stared at Kylo disgusted when he couldn’t get to hear Snoke arguing as he did with him.  
“Yes, supreme leader?” Said Kylo. But there was no immediate answer, Kylo could only hear a deep inhale then nothing more than a gentle exhale. Kylo could imagine the smell of burn cigarettes and how the smoke filled wherever Snoke was.  
“This isn’t over…You know that, right?” Supreme leader Snoke said. Kylo gulped and nodded,  
“Yes, supreme leader.”  
“Good. Because I have something I want you to do…” Snoke inhaled again but this time it was slower. Kylo was dying to know what did Snoke wanted, he even started sweating. Kylo felt pathetic that for a moment he was acting just like Hux, yet in a calmer way.  
Snoke exhaled deeply, “The girl that defeated you—“Snoke inhaled once more. Those words Snoke just said pierced into Kylo as the rock she once threw across his face with a rough gesture of her arms and shoulders. Kylo couldn’t help but to shiver for a brief second, afraid that Hux noticed that small gesture of his, he took back his composture and straighten his back. “Find her and bring her to me once again, but this time. Don’t.Let.Her.Go.” After saying that, Snoke hung the phone and left Kylo with nothing more than a long *beep* ringing in his ears.  
Kylo put the phone back in place, when he looked back, there was no sign of Hux at all. He usually stayed there without any permission trying to overhear Kylo’s conversations with Snoke, it was now that it was a simple phone call, but most of the times they used much modern things thanks to the last avatar’s spouse; Asami Sato.  
Asami Sato was a brilliant lady, even though she died with her wife fighting against the rising empire, which gave place to the new first order and the Knights of Ren.

Kylo walked back into his bedroom and threw his helmet as hard as he could, thing that he would soon regret since he picked up after he realized what he just did,  
“Shit.” Kylo said while looking for any sign of scratches around his helmet. Thanks to his relief, there was no damage done. Kylo sighed deeply and threw himself to his hard black sheeted bed.  
Staring at his grey celling he thought ‘How the fuck will I even catch that girl if I don’t know where she is?’  
-

Back in Republic City;  
Snoke stared at the city from his window. The lights from distant homes made him feel hopeful that one day none of those lights will be there if his planed worked, who is he kidding? OF COURSE IT WOULD WORK!  
And this time he will make sure no one gets in his way to do so.  
A crooked smile formed in what Snoke dared to call ‘lips’ if there was still any flesh around his face.  
-

So far, Rey hated her training. 

She didn’t know if it was either because it was raining or because she had to carry a—legendary—stinky old man on her back.  
“How long do I have to do this, master?”  
Luke poked her face with his index finger, “As long as it is necessary, young padawan. But believe me when I say that we’re just getting started.”  
Rey screamed as loud as her lungs let her and increased the speed of her running. Luke opened his eyes in surprise and held tighter onto her.  
-

He managed to see a diverse amount of colors, all of them were bright. Nothing was quite clear to see, it was rather blurry.  
It smelled like wet soil and rain, there was a vast quantity of trees and birds.  
Half of the place it was raining and the other half was sunny as a summer day. Suddenly, he heard a water fall.  
Kylo didn’t know why he felt so attracted to that sound but he followed it, of course not before lighting his saber up.  
Each time it grew louder and louder, until he was finally there. He saw a great crystalline river and upward he saw the water fall even though his attention was focused on something else.  
There was a girl with her bare back staring at the opposite way he was standing, Kylo couldn’t see further than her hip bones even though she wasn’t that deep into the water.  
She had long brunette hair that she brushed to the side of her left shoulder leaving her back totally uncovered. She had her back full of freckles, they looked like a map that leaded somewhere…a map.  
Kylo didn’t think about it twice before approaching the girl silently. He took off his clothes staying only in his blue boxers, Kylo dipped his feet in the so called cold water and started to move towards the girl.  
It was weird that he was evidentially loud and the girl didn’t notice him. He was right behind the girl, she seemed so small in front of him, and so vulnerable… he stretched his hand towards the many freckles she had on her back.  
“Are you sure you want to do that, Ben?” The girl said. Kylo pulled his hand back, that girl’s voice…he recognized it from the moment he heard it. Still, he didn’t know what made him feel that way, it was just rolling up his stomach and burning his skin.  
“Scavenger…” Kylo said. Rey turned around slowly and wrapped her around Kylo’s neck, she leaned towards his ear and whispered.  
“Don’t look for me.” Before he could even react, a sharp rock piercied his head at a tremendous speed. 

Kylo woke up, sweating like a pig and his hair was a disaster. He looked around and there was not a soul, like always.  
He put his hand against his heart and felt it pound like never before, in his lips there was a curled smirk.  
“Found you.” Kylo Ren said in the darkness of his room.

**Author's Note:**

> Well that was something good to write... >:3


End file.
